Ruby Crew (THG)
"Ruby Crew" is second episode of the first season of The Homeworld Gems, and the second episode overall. Synopsis Emerald spends some quality time with the Rubies. Plot Emerald was bored, plain and simple. She had given up on watching the galaxy fly by as the Starshuttle traveled the cosmos, and had now taken to hanging upside-down on her chair. Clicking her tongue irritably, she glanced over to Morganite. “Are we there yet?” “No.” “Well, when are we gonna be there?” “I don’t know.” “Boo.” The conversation ended as fast as it had begun. Turning right-side up once more in her seat, Emerald took a moment to close her eyes. The insistent, constant hum of the Starshuttle was rather comforting. She let herself lie there for quite a while, thinking of nothing in particular. That is, until a shrill beeping and a bright, flashing red light forced her to open her eyes. “…Oh, for star’s sake.” Morganite grumbled. The Starshuttle was completely dark, save for the insistent flashing of the red emergency lights. Morganite was hunched over the control panel, typing agitatedly. All that came up was a bright red screen, warning of damage to the ship. Warning- Sudden Power Loss Has Occurred. Please Contact The Nearest Mechanical Base. The comforting hum was gone. Emerald wrung her hands nervously. “It seems we’ve suddenly lost power,” Morganite flatly said. An awkward silence lingered between the two. Morganite leaned in a bit closer, concentrating on Emerald. She was nervous, Morganite noted. “...are you oka-“ “...Why don’t I go check on the Rubies? They know that techy ship stuff, right?” Emerald quickly interrupted. Morganite was silent for a moment, still staring at Emerald, he gaze unreadable. “Yes,” she finally said, “I suppose that is a good idea.” - Emerald placed her hand on the scanner, clicking her tongue. The door to the Rubies’s control center was sealed tightly shut, the lack of power in the ship causing it to refuse to open. She grumbled, moving to press her hand firmly against the door. She narrowed her eyes, and- Bzzt. The door opened with the small spark of energy that had been produced. Emerald scampered inside, rubbing her fingertips. She hated doing that. The Ruby Control Center was large and round, with three overly large seats in front of for matching screens. All three displayed the same message as Morganite’s screen. The Ruby nearest to the door poked her head over the seat. “Ohmigosh guys, it’s Emerald! Hi, Emerald!” She squealed, the green streak across her face visible even in the darkness. As if on cue, other two Rubies all climbed over their seats as well. “Hiii, Emerald!” They shouted in unison. The Ruby that has first greeted Emerald jumped over her seat, enveloping Emerald in a hug. Emerald blushed, squeezing her. “Ruby Zoisite, it’s rude to jump on people.” Emerald teased. Ruby Zoisite giggled, letting go of Emerald. Another Ruby approached the two, her hue much darker than the gems around her. “A pleasure to see you, Emerald.” The gem said, more of a declaration than a compliment. Emerald laughed nervously. The third and final Ruby slid over on her chair then, flicking Emerald in the forehead. “Purple, stop bein’ the galaxy’s most intimidating Ruby for once. We have a guest.” “No,” Purple Ruby retorted, crossing her arms in a mock defiance. “So, lemme guess, ol’ Morganite sent you ‘cause she can’t figure out a thing about this ship to save her gem? Us Star Rubies can tell these things, ya know.” “The shi- oh, yeah, the ship!” Emerald exclaimed, “What’s wrong with the ship?” Star Ruby gave a hearty laugh, waving her hand dismissively. “Oh, that? Nothin’ worth scattering your shards over.” Emerald tilted her head quizzically. “Well, ya see…” Star Ruby said, flopping back into her chair, “We’ve been hit with some sorta massive force of energy. It messed with the ship’s own source a’ power, so now it’s just tryna’ figure itself out.” “So, it’s just… gonna come on whenever?” Emerald asked. “You betcha.” “So… what now?” Star Ruby thought for a moment. Ruby Zoisite, however, gave Star Ruby no time to respond. “Let’s lie on the ground and tell stories!” She excitedly said, clapping her hands together. - “So there I was, face to face with the runaway Heliodor, when I socked ‘er right in the gem!” Star Ruby declared, pumping her first towards the ceiling. “That did not happen.” Purple Ruby deadpanned, rolling over to face Star Ruby. “Did too! Happened right on Vesper 17. We’re in the Vesper star system right now, ain’t we? You could probably see it from here.” Purple Ruby simply shook her head, returning to her position on her back. The four gems gazed up at the ceiling in silence. “It’s weird,” Emerald began, “ We’re always on the same ship, yet we never get to talk.” “That’s just how things are, I guess.” Ruby Zoisite murmured. Emerald took a moment to respond. "Do you ever think of just running away?" “Eh?” They all asked in unison. Emerald shifted uncomfortably. “Rubies… don’t really have much power on Homeworld. They’re expendable. Wouldn’t it be great if you could just leave it all behind?” Purple Ruby scoffed. “What are you trying to do, get us all shattered?” Emerald blankly stared at the ceiling, absentmindedly playing with her hair. “I was just wondering.” - “It’s cold in here.” Emerald grumbled, pulling her hands into her sleeves. “Well, duh. The ship can’t regulate temperature when it’s lost power, ya doofus.” Star Ruby quipped, nudging Emerald in the shoulder. “Ya just are gonna have to wait.” Emerald dramatically groaned, turning onto her belly. She didn’t like this. She didn’t like this at all. Hum… Emerald perked up, pushing herself up. It was back, that lovely sound was back. Immediately, Emerald’s entire body began to warm, as if an invisible blanket had just wrapped itself around her. Star Ruby also noticed the hum, looking up as well. “Did somethin’ reactivate?” Emerald happily nodded. “Uh-huh. I feel all warm and fuzzy now! The temperature thingy must have turned on again!” Star Ruby tilted her head a bit, before shrugging and lying back down. Purple leaned in, whispering in Star Ruby’s ear. “That’s strange, it certainly doesn’t feel any warmer in here.” Star Ruby was about to follow up because yes, that did seem strange, but at that moment the lights came back on and Emerald ushered herself out after a quick goodbye. Star Ruby just shook her head and returned to her seat, snickering at the idea that maybe Emerald’s fancy cut of gems has warning systems. Features Characters * Emerald * Morganite * Star Ruby * Ruby Zoisite * Purple Ruby Locations * Starshuttle Alpha * Vesper Star System * Vesper 17 (Mentioned) Category:The Homeworld Gems Canon Category:The Homeworld Gems (Series)